Total Drama Crossover: New Beginnings
by Vurgles
Summary: 32 characters from across fiction are battling it out on an island for a prize of 1 million dollars! Can they survive the challenges? The food? EACH OTHER? Find out here!
1. Story Announcement & Starting Roster

Hi, everyone! I'm Vurgles, and I'm making a new Total Drama Crossover Story!

Over 3 years ago, I created a story called Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition. I wanted to make one of those crossovers where the author takes suggestions from readers for which characters to involve in the story. Unlike other stories, this was hosted by YouTuber Danger Dolan, and featured all the other Danger Dolan members as the crew of the island.

The story was a dumpster fire.

There were 4 reasons for this:

1\. Danger Dolan wasn't a good host. I like Dolan, but he didn't feel right for the job as host of the show, considering he did't act sadistic or cruel as Chris usually does.

2\. Instead of accepting a few character requests per person, I allowed readers only 3 requests, then accepted them all. This led to a roster of characters I knew nothing about, such as RJ from Power Rangers, Annabeth from Percy Jackson and L from Death Note. In fact, I knew so little about Death Note I thought L and Light Yagami were the same person, and used Light instead. That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done on the internet.

3\. Sometime between the first and second chapters of the story, Shima Luan, one of the people involved in Planet Dolan, basically disappeared from the internet. While the Dolan crew were assured she was safe, nobody knew where she had gone. We actually still don't know where she is now. During this time, I though it would be rather tasteless to write fanfiction involving somebody who had recently gone missing, so I was hesitant to keep writing the story.

4\. The computer I was using to write died, so I had to go use public computers if I wanted any progress to be made.

Despite all this, the chapters I did write were pretty good. The characters that I actually knew were fun to work with, and the challenges were fun to write. So, I'm going to recycle part of my original story! I'll be taking 16 characters from Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition and using them in a brand new story. All hosted by Chris McLean! (No, Planet Dolan isn't planned to make an appearance, I'd rather not use real people or characters based on them after what happened last time.)

What characters am I recycling? Good question! They are:

Bowser from Super Mario Bros

Cyborg from Teen Titans

Deadpool from Marvel

Death the Kid from Soul Eater

Kevin McCalister from Home Alone

Luke Skywalker from Star Wars

Propeller Knight from Shovel Knight

Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Elsa from Frozen

Gaz from Invader Zim

Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter

Margo from Despicable Me

Pearl from Steven Universe

Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony

Samus from Metroid

Zelda from Legend of Zelda

The rest of the characters will be decided by you! There will be 16 of them, they will be one team while the returning characters will be the other. Send in your suggestions by PM or review, and they will be considered. There are some rules:

1\. No pornographic characters. Period. Not even ones that are sexual in nature, like Morrigan from Darkstalkers.

2\. No real people or characters based on real people, such as YouTubers. (Characters made for internet shows, like Wiz and Boomstick from Death Battle, are allowed, but if they're tied to a real person, like Nostalgia Critic, they aren't.)

3\. Characters will only be accepted if I like them enough to include them in my story.

4\. Only one character can be used from any give series. So characters like Luigi, Garnet, Donatello, Twilight Sparkle, Gru or Maka Albarn are not allowed.

5\. Please clarify the series your character comes from. "Sakura" could be from like 7 series off the top of my head.

6\. Don't pretend to be lots of different people to try to get more character choices in. You know who you are. Like, c'mon, it's not even that important.

And a few suggestions,

1\. Please refer to my profile for a list of series I enjoy, I updated it right before posting this so it should be accurate.

2\. Give some reasons why these characters should be in the story, other than "he's super awesome" or "I really like her hair".

3\. I will also take suggestions for challenges, so if you have any, send them my way!

Thank you for your suggestions, PM me if you have any questions. I'll see you soon when I have my final roster decided!


	2. Roster Update

Hi, everyone! I'm Vurgles, and it's time for a roster update! I have 10 newcomers to confirm for you. I have a few more I'm considering, but I don't want to confirm in case any better ideas come along. But first, I'd like to make some changes to the returning characters. In particular, I'm replacing Samus and Zelda. Both are too... over-used for these stories. Instead, I'll be using Amy Rose from Sonic and Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug. This also means you're free to suggest other Metroid and Legend of Zelda characters if you want to.

As for the newcomers,

Becky (Nefarious)  
Reg (Made in Abyss)  
Aisley (Secret of Kells)  
Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)  
Engineer (Team Fortress 2)  
Susie (Kirby: Planet Robobot)  
El Tigre (El Tigre)  
Madeline (Celeste)  
Bender (Futurama)  
Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia)

This leaves 6 characters left to decide. 3 male spots and 3 female spots. I might add a couple spots if I really want some of the characters here, but I don't want t make any promises.

Also, I think I'll be using a World Tour theme for my story, but with fictional worlds instead of real cities. For example, they may go to the world of Pop Star for a Kirby challenge, or the Dragon Ball universe for a DBZ themed challenge. If you have more challenge ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can use them.

That's all I have for now, I hope to see you soon!


	3. Final Roster

Hi everyone, I'm back with a final roster update! I had a tough time choosing the last few characters, but these should be the ones that work best.

For starters, I'm adding a few spots since I had a tough time deciding. This means there will be 36 characters in the roster, with 18 returning from TD:PD and 18 newcomers. The new returnees are Baymax (Big Hero 6) and Palutena (Kid Icarus).

The newcomers are...

Shego (Kim Possible)  
2D (Gorillaz)  
Maxwell (Scribblenauts)  
Tulip (Infinity Train)  
Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph)  
Tari (Meta Runner)  
Lyndis (Fire Emblem)  
and Shazam (DC) (I'm allowing him because he and Cyborg never met and three different people suggested him.)

My plan for writing is that I get bios for all of the characters, then the first episode. I hope you all enjoy what I have planned, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
